Secreted Feelings
by Pen-Woman
Summary: TMNT 2K12, for as long as he remembered, Raphael had been harboring a deeper feelings that goes beyond sibling love. Warning: Fem!Mikey, One-Shot and OOC. Updated.


Secreted Feelings

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

"**_Good conscience_**"

"**Evil conscience**"

Hidden Feelings

Hiding the feelings that grow stronger, the time that we are apart feels even longer.

The clock ticks and the cold breeze flows as for me I know where my heart glows, covering the smile you cause me to make.

It is this nervousness that I must break, these hidden feelings I must hide no more as I walk up the path that leads to your door.

Ringing the bell hearing the chime, I'm not going to let you go this time.

Building the courage admitting how I feel, is this a dream or is this actually real.

My heart is pounding, beating out of my chest because you my love is life's big test…by Matthew Murphy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them. Okay, this story has been requested by **_Mage of Hope_**, she wanted a cute Raph x Fem!Mikey fic and I think it's a great idea, and one more thing…enjoy the story!

* * *

Starless night sky is typical not to see them in the big city of New York, the air is chilling and street is quiet as to be.

But, high up on the rooftop of one of the apartment building a battle of death had been set between army of deadly robotic Ninja made by alien technology versus Heroes of Half-Shell, the feisty April, the vigilant Casey Jones, and their newest member who was once the Princess of the Foot Clan is now fighting with her new family side by side, Karai.

By the looks of the battle outcome, the Mutant family is winning the battle as usually do in every single time. Those super Ninja robots stood no chance against the power of family bond, or they're just too good to be beaten.

Karai is having so much fun than others as she slices and dices that pathetic scrapheap. One Foot Bot is gaining up from behind her, but Karai sensed his approach and she stabs him without turning around.

"You know this is fun beating those guys." She exclaimed as she slashes another Bot in half.

"Really?" That was Leo who spoke and he kicks the Foot Bot's head off.

"Yeah, I mean this is way better than giving them orders and being the boss!" Karai replied to Leo and she pass through ten Foot Bots while hacking them one by one into pieces.

"I thought you like giving them orders and being the boss?" Leo cockily probed before he was surrounded by Foot Bot armed with sharp things, but Leo is not worried as he spins horizontally so fast you can barely see it coming and all the Bots are out of commission.

"Well, yeah sure it's fun once in a while but," before she can finish three Foot Bots are charging at what they thought the unaware teen from behind her.

Karai snorted at their incompetence before she jumps backward resulting the robots to halt as Karai land with grace right behind them and she slice them by their waist, thus turning them into junks.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, these worthless pieces of junks are giving such huge headache with their constant monkey screeching. I never really liked those things from the start." She said like no big deal while Leo smirks knowingly.

In the meantime, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangela, Casey, and April are doing okay and having fun beating those bozos with ease.

However, no one saw that there's a lurker hiding in the shadows on opposite side of the building and it is a Foot Bot holding an arrow and a bow, watching the fight unfold it.

He watches with robotic bug eyes to find its target, and it did. It eeped as its eyes set on Michelangela who she is busy knocking the snout out of the Bots using speed and her Hot Nunchaku Fury.

The Foot Bot draw out one arrow, place it on its bow, and pull the string and aim at the target but it must wait for one moment to make the shot.

Raphael the hot-tempered and all-muscle Turtle is happily bashing those stupid drones with glee when he turns around and his eyes caught something on top of the other building. One Foot Bot had an arrow aiming at something, Raph follow where the Bot is aiming and to his complete horror is Michelangela, and she is clueless of her up-coming demise.

"MIKEY!" Raph charge in like raging bull and using his mighty fists to crush the Foot Bots that dares block his way as he struggles to get to her before its too late.

He yells, screams, howls, anything to make her hear him but the battle is too deafening for her to hear and it raising his fears that shown in his green eyes, and his fear turn into unedifying horror the minute that Foot Bot has launched his arrow.

"MIIIIIIIKKKEEYYYYYY!" he shouts in bloody scream, and Mikey had finally heard him but it was too late as her baby blue is wide when she sees an arrow is coming at her.

Michelangela thought for one split second she will die tonight, but she was saved by the vigilant hero Casey Jones, when he collides to her pushing her away before the arrow could impale her.

Raph stopped for a moment when Casey saved her life and see his crazy friend is on top of Mikey and he is close enough to hear them say.

"Are you okay, dudette?"

"Yeah, man for a minute there I thought I was a goner!" She smiles thankfully to Casey as he smirks back at her.

Raph should be grateful that Casey saved her life, he really should. Then why does he feel like he wants to punch his face in?

He curled his hand into a tight fist as he feels something burning him from inside him like molten hot lava about to explode, why he should feel this way when he knows for certain reason that Casey was doing was good, and yet here he is feeling like he should be the one who save Mikey's life, not Casey. He should be the one gets her thank you smile, only for him.

He had never or remember feel so boiling, searing, and he is more than ready to unleash his fury right now.

Then he hears an 'eeping' sound coming from opposite side of the building where the Foot Bot that tried to end Mikey's life, with raging roar he jump high and while he's mid-air he throw his Sai and pierce right to the Bot's forehead, destroying him completely.

But he is not satisfied yet, so once he lands he continues to further damaging the Foot Bot till his raging hot fury die out.

He pierced, and punched for what almost like two minutes till finally he stopped and look down at his destruction. The Foot Bot is now been torn to pieces, some of its robotic limps are everywhere and hardly recognize.

Raphael feels himself good about it, real damn good but then why does he feels so damn crummy about it? He scoffed at his stupid feeling that makes him soft and quickly draws back with the others.

Once he got back he was greeted with sight that the battle is over, and all Foot Bot are completely scrambled they stood no chance against the best Ninja teams.

However, his lime green eyes lingered back to Casey and Mikey, and he releases a vicious animal-like growl at the sight.

Mikey is still has her smile and she is directed at Casey, and it making Raph madder than ever.

They were just simply talking, chatting like your everyday chatter. In spite of that, it still makes him so mad that he really wants to punch Casey so hard to lose another tooth.

If you all speculating is to why Raph feeling more emotional than normal? Well, it's because our red clad Turtle is in un-doubtfully, positively, and so, so wrongly in love with Hamato Michelangela. His own baby Sister.

That's why he's acting like an over-protective lover, which he is not, and why he is mad with fury and jealously at his best friend, who was only helping his buddies that's all.

"Raph…Raph, Raphie, are you okay?" Raphael was immediately snapped out of his angry thoughts and turn to face Mikey standing next to him.

She look at him with concern that is clearly shown in her eyes, those amazing and most beautiful baby blue eyes that washes away all his anger in an instant.

"I'm…I'm fine. Let's just go home, I'm starving!" when he said cause Mikey to smile in glee.

"You're just in luck, tonight you will eat a fine food like you never eaten before it'll blow your mind! C'mon, let's go." She said energetically that made Raph shake his head, but smiled just a tad bit as he, his brothers, and the rest are heading back home and looking forward for Mikey's food.

* * *

After they have returned to the lair, Leo as leader went to the dojo to inform his Father and Sensei the battle and the enemy's activity and everyone gone to their respective place.

Donnie is in his lab inventing a new creation that will serve great purpose and provide his family needs and hopefully doesn't explode, April is with Donnie helping the genius Turtle with his invention which Donnie feeling oh so happy to have his sweet Princess by his side. But to his displeasure Casey happen to be here so he can spend with April and infuriate Donnie to no end.

Karai is respectively just lounging comfortably on the sofa reading her magazine with her right leg on her left thigh as her eyes moves, meaning she is reading something interesting, and enjoying her new life like she wanted to be as a normal teenager girl.

As for Raph usually he would go read a comic, play pinball to beat Leo's high score, or punch his worn-out punching bag. But tonight he has a different plan which he feels stupid about it and making his green face turn red.

He is sitting on the stool and watching Mikey cooking her big Italian dinner using her finest ingredients and special secret spices she developed over the years, and she is in the zone when she is cooking she is putting all her focus on the food to make it perfect, she will never allow anything to go wrong, she moves around in the kitchen like she is dancing in grace and she even hum softly and gently as she cooks.

It is Raph's secret joy by simply watching her work, wearing a fake scowl on his face so she won't know his enjoyment and the feeling he wants to smile too.

Seeing her jumpy, full of life, and that happy smile on her small face made it worth for Raph's time. Her bubbly personality is hard to keep with her but she is also kindhearted soul show compassion upon anyone who is in need even if someone is her enemy of the Hamato.

She doesn't believe in violence is the answer to everything despite she loves to beat the snout out of Kraang and Foot Bots, but she believes in peace-making so she is using a technique that she exhaust her enemy by provoking them, turning their graceful skills into awful flaw performance and an opening as plain as day and she strikes them.

If you ask Raphael that her method of choice is kinda, never will he admit it and sorta evil and scary coming from such a tiny sweet Turtle.

But one thing he knows for sure is that nobody in his family can calm his fire except Michelangela, only Michelangela alone can sooth him that not even Master Splinter can sooth him. Madalynn has a way that she has created since she was a little Turtle that is not spiritual, she uses a method that people might think she's crazy and has a death wish, she using a playful teasing method that pushes all of Raph's buttons.

But, her way is somehow and surprisingly effective that while she teases him, joking with him in happy and cheerful voice that Raph forgot what he's angry about and just focuses on Mikey and tease back at her in his sarcastic way which she'll pout rather than looking annoyed, and he enjoyed it.

"Raph…Raph?...Raph!" Raphael didn't realize he was in daze when there a green hand right in front of his face snapping him out, he look up with surprise face to see Mikey look at him with confused and hint of worry expression.

"Are you okay? You suddenly spaced out which is weird. Well, weirder than usual" she joked

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes at her meaningless jokes of hers, honestly her jokes are really lame, but he will not tell her otherwise he'll hurt her feelings.

Mikey pouted for not getting her joke and just she about to say something sassy when her nose picked up a smell, and gasp.

"Eep! My marinara sauce!?" she left behind Raph to save her sauce before it burn.

Raph quietly laugh one thing he is sure that she'll never change no matter what.

After a complete hour and half dinner was served in fancy restaurant fashion that made everyone around the table awe at such a sight and it's making their stomach even more than eager.

Everything is set, looking so good just begging them to eat them and them practically drooling in eagerness.

"Dudette! This is amazing it's like I'm in fancy schmancy Italian restaurant thing, it looks great." He said with drool coming out of his lips.

"Ugh! Wipe that disgusting drool before you slobber our food!" said Raph gruffly.

"Raphael, be civilized they are our guests and we must treat as such and Mr. Jones I would like to see table manners if you please!"

"Oh! Sorry, Master Splinter." He said while scratching on the back of his neck feeling embarrassed.

The family and friends are quietly enjoying this big feast without a sound except the clanking utensils hitting each other; nothing can disturb this meal now.

Well, there is no disturbance of sounds but there is a disturbance of something else. Raphael is glaring so deadly that his neon green eyes turn blazing hot red at the disturbing sight while munching so loud.

Casey is eating or slobbering like dog but that's not what got Raph mad, it was that Casey is talking with Mikey telling his stupid lame-ass jokes and she just laugh with him and giggling that made his blood boil that his eyes are on fire like really.

Casey and Mikey are both completely unaware of Raph's sharp gaze or knowing his silent plan to make Casey scream like a girl, one however notice the intense possessiveness is Karai with keen eyes of a hawk. Karai smirks knowingly that the badass Raph is getting ridiculously jealous that Mikey is putting all her attention on Casey Jones.

She never could've imagined in years that so called tough, short-fused, all muscle but no brain is hopelessly and foolishly in love with Michelangela the complete opposite from the red Turtle.

But she is not bothered at all from it, far from it she is okay after knowing the truth from her real Father, Hamato Yoshi. From what her Father had told her none of those Turtles are blood related they were just raised as siblings but that could explain the never ending aggressive competition between Leo and Raph, both acting as the dominant alpha male which is close to natural.

However, the most amusing thing for Karai is watching how foolish he's becoming that she is like watching her favorite T.V show, but that hot-headed idiot didn't make any moves on her or even confess it to her. He's stupid but adorable kinda like her first meeting with Leo she recalls.

But, this…it got really stupid where Raphael is too stubborn to say anything about it probably too shy, the mere thought of Raphael the badass is shy is laughable. However she needs to fix this or it will go on forever.

So she devised a plan that will sure make the muscle Turtle squirm on his seat, time for this Master Kunoichi to play a game called "Get the stupid to confess".

Her brown eyes locked on a ladle in the sauce and her locked turn to lock on her target Michelangela, with no one is looking and using her excellent precision she has what she wants it to strike. She reaches out for the ladle and acting like she wants more of her sauce and pick it up rather quickly that the sauce splatter right on Madalynne's hand.

'Bull's eye'

"Oh I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry at all.

"That's okay the sauce wasn't hot." Mikey responded like it's no big deal but she need to wipe these off but cloth is in the kitchen and she really don't want to leave the table. Karai find her plan is in motion she spoke to her.

"Why not lick it off?" Karai suggested it as she smirks at her brilliant and easy plan.

"Yeah, good idea." Mikey replied with wide grin.

Leo was watching this scene since it began with his eyebrow up and a knowing grin; he knows what Karai is doing trying to assist the situation with her own hands. Usually he should have stopped her and not to interfere, but his evil side of his brain that he should watch to see how will Raphael his stubborn Brother react to this? And he can use it for blackmail as a bonus.

Maddie is ignorant that she is part of this sinister plot but she doesn't care she needs to get the sauce off, and so she begin to lick on the back of her hand first like an innocent cat.

Well, as innocent as it looks but Raphael has other thought in his thick skull and that is sexy, and his expression is priceless.

His face morph into complete shock as his eyes wider than a saucer, his lips is dry and his right hand twitch just by staring at Mikey torturing him using only her tongue. This wasn't supposed to happen he just want a quiet dinner not to get aroused by…by…by…

'Wow, who knew she looks so…NO, WAIT, HALT! Keep it together, Raphie-boy. Take your mind on other things like think of something so revolting to take my mind off of Mikey. Okay, think revolting 'uh' Leo in bikini…AHHH! Alright it works' but his victory is short-lived when Mikey did the inevitable…she is moaning!

He opened his eyes and he turns white pale Mikey is licking between her fingers as her wet tongue lick its way to get the spicy flavor, her face look in a bliss as she moans some more and things go downhill for Raph, and by downhill I meant way, way down to his you know what.

He pushed his legs together from under the table feeling way hot from everywhere like he's melting and he can't get his stupid eyes to turn away from Mikey's licking spree and he don't why, and why is Mikey's getting slow?

'Oh shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' his mind is going to explode and his down region is not helping with this, he need to get out of here like now before he'll do something he'll regret it.

"SENSEI! I, I mean Master can, can I be excused, please?" He silently begs to his dear and loving Father to spare him from this sanity before it's too late.

Splinter sees his Son's distress feel a little sympathy and spoke to him calmly.

"You are excused." Before Master Splinter can say anymore Raph didn't need to be told twice and dash his way to the bathroom with lightning speed, leaving his family and friends confused except for Leo and Karai who they are grinning mischievously and triumphantly as they give each other high three and high five from under the table.

Phase one accomplish, now it's time for phase two and Leo is in.

* * *

Karai's phase two has been set after dinner and with Leonardo as his partner in crime things will go smoothly as planned. Now, they need to wait till the prime victim of said plan can show up and right on cue here he is.

Raphael finally relieved himself in the bathroom after…**_that_**, but now he need to erase that imagine from his mind so what better way to do it is watching his favorite wrestling channel to get his mind off things, namely a certain girl Turtle.

He grabbed the remote, flip some channel till he found what he's looking for and he makes himself comfortable to watch four men wrestling their way to the champion belt. While he is totally unaware of two pairs of eyes stalking him like predators and smirks to add.

"Ready for phase two?" Karai inquire and Leo scoffs.

"I've been waiting to see flushed in embarrassment all my life, I am ready!" he grins and chuckles so evilly and it made Karai very proud for Leo for discovering his dark side.

"Is **_she_** prepared?" Karai asked.

"Ready and unaware this whole thing was a set-up, just give the word."

"Good then…now!" Then Leo walks to the dojo with no rush and slide the door open and using a low voice to talk someone inside. He backs away to let the person out and went back to hiding with Karai and watch the event unfold before them.

Raphael is silently enjoying his wrestling show with no one can disturb him his time, cause if someone did they'll be answering to his fists. Besides, no one in the right mind would ever dare disrupt his time.

"Hiya, Raphie!" God, why do these things keep happen to him whenever he open his big beak or think?

Of all people who love to bother him is Mikey, the very person who keep messing up his mind, and making him loopy. All he wants was a moment for himself where his mind is shut off, just to enjoy pro wrestling without feeling…mushy and stupid.

"Whatever you want the answer is no!" He doesn't care if he sounded rude or mean he just wanted to be left alone.

"But I wanna show you something, it'll totally blow your mind." She insists it and it made the hothead roll his eyes and groan irritatingly and turn to face her.

"Look! I told you that Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…uhhhh~" all thought of wrestling has been swept away, and all thought of getting rid of these stupid feelings are no longer stupid anymore when he saw Mikey's face.

She looks like a whole new Turtle with all the get up on her face, her face seem to glow radiantly. Her sweet cheeks have a soft pink blush adorned on her face, but what really captivated him are her eyes that chained his wild soul.

Her beautiful baby blues did not change but the light color of eye shadows seem to make her eyes more profound than ever before, like they are sparkling that it should be illegal. And the smooth and elegant black line drawn on her eyes with three black dots on each side made her even more beautiful, and it made poor Raphael the hothead squirm and stutter.

"Hamna, hamna, hamna, hamna," he keep repeating the same word like a mantra or something, and it cause two spectators to snicker while as Mikey seem not to notice his odd behavior.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, right?"

"Pr-pr-pr…uh?!" he didn't want to say or what to think of it, he is going insane.

"Raph, what's the matter? You look pale; I mean pale green and stuff." She hinted her worry for the big Turtle as she scoot close to him, and Raph got way worse as his pale green is now white as a ghost and stood frozen, and it made Mikey worried.

"Are you okay, Raphie? You look awful!" and then she did the unspeakable; she rested her small hand on his forehead to test if he has a fever and Raph just…blowup.

"IGOTTAUSETHEBATHROOM!" he said it fast as he runs as fast, leaving Mikey blink in confusion.

In the background, Leo couldn't take much more and he feel like spilling his gut out for laughing too hard. The fearless leader really wished he had a video tape of this, something like that is too priceless and unforgettable.

"HAHA 'gasp' OH, OH MY, MY BICEPS, HAHAHA!" he is cracking like lunatic and he is hurting himself, but it was so worth every second of it.

Karai, on the other hand, did not laugh or make any sort of giggle. She simply sits on one knee, looking over at Mikey with a knowing smirk on her petite face. In which made Leo cease his laughter and got his breathing in control and look at Karai confused when he did hear her laugh. He would of thought that this will be the perfect opportunity for her to laugh at such display, and yet she didn't she just smirk smugly like something is up, something he feels left out.

"Uh Karai…" she turns to glance at blue bandanna Turtle with the same knowing smirk.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you laughing?" he looks at Karai shaking her head lightly before she said.

"As always you are adorable as you are stupid."

"What?!" she smirks before she signals Leo using eye contact to look back at Mikey. Confused but look and saw Mikey…smirking like Karai before she looks at gullible fearless leader and winked at him before she left to follow Raphael.

And poor Leonardo is left dumbstruck after figuring out of what just happened…Mikey…knew…Karai…knew too, and those girls used him. That's really struck his pride, and Karai had at last laughed…at Leo's sudden shock.

* * *

Raphael had gotten out of the bathroom after he made sure Mikey was nowhere in sight and to his relief she is not, he made to the kitchen and place his chin on the table and drape his forearms on his head.

"Fuck…" that all he can say after what he went through.

He thought for a minute there that his heart was going to break out of his flesh, his skin was like on fire especially on his face that he almost hissed from burning up. It's all Mikey's fault she did this to him and she'll keep tormenting him till he snaps…maybe he should tell her now…or never!

He can't risk of destroying the bond they cherished by telling her that, for all he knows Mikey only see Raphael as her big brother. Nothing more nothing less, he will never ever going to tell her he'll take that secret to the bottom of his grave.

"**Are you fucked up crazy!?**" it causes Raphael to look up fast and look around him but he found no one, but then who said that?!

"**Yo, down here, genius, on your left shoulder.**" Whoever belong this voice it sounded irritated beyond belief…and yet it sounded just like…him?!

Nevertheless he looks down and Raph stare slack jawed, on his left shoulder is…him, but miniature with red devil horns, devil tail, red fiery cape and he is holding red fork. The miniature him is scowling darkly right at Raph and growls.

"**Take a picture it'll last longer!**" the miniature devil-Raph said it roughly while the big Raph continue to stare down and mumble.

"…Did I finally lose my mind?"

"**Nope, but you're close to a breaking point.**" The little evil Raph chuckle so evilly as he enjoys seeing Raphael suffers like that.

It got Raphael to snap out of it by shaking his head and growl at the small Raphael, he didn't care if that…thing look like him he just want squish him like a bug.

"Look, jackass I don't what the fuck you are? But I don't give a damn I just had a really bad night and I don't want you bitching me, so take a hike or I'll make ya!" he threaten as he smash his fist against his palm of his hand, but the mini Raph didn't so much budge but amused.

"**Pretty cute threat…too bad you can only scare rats!**" man, Raphael really start to loath his mini self.

"**Relax, will ya? I'm here to sort out your stupid problem.**" When he said that, it got Raphael to grow suspicious.

"What are ya talking about? I don't have a problem."

"**Listen dumb-bucket, I know you got this stupid secret feeling for that hot-babe.**" Then he starts wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips in pervert manner.

"What!?"

"**You know, the one with sweet, sexy body, baby blue eyes, and my favorite part those perfect plumb she calls ass. Oh sweet mama, I just want to grab them and then…**" then he did with his hands opening and closing in which Raph get this pervert gesture and he made a disgusting look on his face.

"Dude!? Quit it, and I still don't know who the fuck were you talking about?!"

"**Ugh! For the love of all things evil it's Michelangela, you big dolt!**"

Inside of Raph's head, gears are running in normal paste but then then when the new information seep inside of his skull his gear went from normal to super-fast, so fast that the gears start to heat up until **BOOM**!

"HOW THE!? HOW DID YOU!?...WHAT!?"

"**To answer to your stuttering stupid questions is not how I know, is I _already_ know from the very beginning.**" He answered as simply as that, but that still doesn't explain the whole thing.

"**And,**" the mini Devil-Raph spoke again.

"**I know everything because I'm your conscience!**"…did he just say what he thinks he just said?

Raph had seen many plenty of shit load since day one. Robot coordinated by slimy pink brain-octopus aliens that was trippy crazy, ugly mutants like nothing they've seen are out to kill them that was really crazy, a hungry obsessed psychopath who he names himself after an office machine with army of mutants and Kraang at his side that's out-of-ordinary insane. But this…standing upright on his shoulder, this is in a category all by itself.

"…Are you shitting with me!?" he had this look of incredulous look on his face and the mini Raph look at him blankly.

"**Nope!**" for the time now Raph stayed silent as he continue to stare at his…conscience, and the more he stares at it the more believable it gets, and he only one thing in this kind of predicament…he lets his face collapsed on the table with thudding sound as he groans pitifully.

"Why?…Why does these things keep happening to me?" he droned.

"**If life was so simple you would've commit suicide before boredom kill you.**" The mini-Raph chuckle darkly as he enjoys seeing his host torment like that. But back to the matters at hand, he needs to get straight with idiot now.

"**As much as I love seeing you hurting yourself, I came out of your thick skull to tell you something really important!**" That got Raphael's attention when he lifts his head up slightly with look of question painted on his tired face, he sighs before he said.

"Might as well go along with this, so what's so important you want to tell me?" Raphael wait for the miniature Devil-Raph for his reply as he notices him has his hallow serious look printed on his face with his arms crossed, whatever it is must be really big as the silence is getting intense. Till finally mini-Raph has opened his mouth to give him the answer he needs to hear.

"**You're an idiot!**"

…

That wasn't exactly he was hoping for to hear, in fact it'll only made him mad as you can see Raphael already sprouting a really, really big furious looking mark on his green head and his eyes turn white with fury.

"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NOW!" he is howling mad now as he raised his fist up high ready to squish the guy like a bug, he was about to bring down his hammer-like fist when another voice stopped him.

"**_Hold it!_**" and Raph did in fact stopped his attack and just in time too because his fist was hovering right above a not so scared mini evil Raph, and he has a knowing smirk on his face.

"**That's bastard finally show up.**" He mumbled.

Raph froze on the same position for he doesn't know how long because the voice he heard is ever so familiar, so familiar that it sounded like…him. Then before he knows it he growls he is both tired and mostly annoyed because of all the crazy things keep happening to him, he just want one thing he just want a moment to relax to do absolutely nothing in particular. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!

The voice that ceased Raphael's attack was another miniature Raph only this time is an Angel Raph standing on the right shoulder with angry scowl that matched with his host and Devil Raph. He has small wings on his back, but he doesn't this ring hovering above him, and he also doesn't wear a tunic like you guys thought. He wears a simple blue jeans and black t-shirt and has words on it in red color that said 'DO GOOD DEEDS OR I'LL MAKE YA.' Inspirational, right?

"**_Resorting to violence is always an answer to ya,_**" then the Angel Raph look down at the smug bastard with dark scowl.

"**_This is all on you; you are a bad influence on him._**"

"**Hey, he listens to me more than you since you're more of a sorry-excuse for a loser!**" the Devil Raph shrugged.

"**_I've been called worse by better._**" He made a sarcastic and very crude comeback.

"**Oh! I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, I don't speak loser!**"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" The big Raph had had enough of this that he flared like an out-of-a- control furnace.

"I don't why you are here in the first place but now I don't care anymore except I-WANT-YOU, TWO-GONE-FROM-MY-SIGHT-NOW! All I want is some peace and quiet, PEACE AND QUIET IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?" Raph finally snapped his final twig and his eyes turned white in blind madness, he is tired, confused, and all in all angry. All he wants to be alone, no, he wants to dig a hole a really deep, deep hole and then dig deeper and live for the rest of his life in the hole just to escape from all this shit and crazy.

"**Easy there, big guy! Don't get your shell in a twist, as much as I don't want to be a part of this, that goes against my job description but you've forced me to take action, even I go so far to team up with twinkle toes over there.**" the mini-evil Raph is serious because the look on his face that he wasn't joking around.

The angel-Raph glare at him for calling him twinkle toes but right now he had more important matters and that's helping Raphael to solve his problem.

"**_Look, pal you have problem here and we decided that enough is enough. You need to get this out of your chest because it'll never go away!_**" he said with slight concern show in his voice.

"If this is about Mikey then forget it I'm not going to tell her anything and I plan it to keep it this way."

"**_She'll find out eventually._**"

"I'll deny it!"

"**She'll force your word out and you know she will!**"

"I'll keep denying!" Raph start to lose it.

"**_You'll hurt her this way!_**"

"No! I'll 'uh' come up with an excuse!"

"**You will only make it worse!**"

"NO!"

"**_Tell her the truth!_**"

"NO!"

"**Just tell her already, you idiot!**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He howled the no like there is no tomorrow and pant like a dog, and now he has one big splitting headache from all the yelling but most of all he just so tired of everything.

Why can't these knuckleheads get it? He doesn't want to tell her because she is his baby sister, a younger sibling, and siblings cannot interact with one another because it is so wrong in many ways than one it'll destroy the bond they shared if words slip out and he can't stand a sight of her showing disgust directly at him or hear her seething word of anger spat at him and walk far away from him as possible like he some cancer. He can't let that he'll die from where he stands, that why he can't tell her because…he's too afraid to lose her.

"**Are you done moping? We don't got all night.**" Raph just groan.

"Then leave me alone."

"**_Sorry, pal we are not leaving until we fix you!_**"

"Spare my headache, would ya? Look, I will never tell her how I feel about her because she my sister, my sister, I shouldn't be feeling like this to her because it's…it's wrong to love your own sibling. And even if I told her how I feel about her just get out of my chest she'll…hate me!" he whisper these last two words in sad monotone.

"She'll…she'll never look at me the same again, she'll never talk to me again, and she'll…never come near me again!" This is Raphael's greatest fear that he can't help but to tremble.

He can't handle himself if Mikey look at him with disgust and spat at him with hate he'll die where he stands; the thought itself scared him greatly. He is prepared for anything like fighting off the Kraang, beating the Foot, he can go one on one with the Shredder, but he will never be prepared for the ultimate rejection coming from the person who he cared for her more than his own life. He just can't handle it, he can't.

And don't get him start with Splinter, disappointment in his eyes, aversion sneer, words of spitting hurt will lash out and no doubt he will disown him out of his clan for he doesn't want have any to do with incest for a son.

"**_Now you're over-exaggerating here!_**" Raphael looks up in surprise by the angel-Raph who he suddenly spoke gruffly.

Angel-Raph is shaking his head before he look at him eyes to big eye with his arms crossed.

"**_Mikey and Splinter will not resent you for something like that! They're like the most understanding you have ever met._**" Big Raph stare at the mini-angel-Raph in shock.

"Wait! How did you…"

"**_Hello, I'm your conscience I can hear you think._**"

"…Oh!"

"**_But, back to more important stuff Splinter is not going to disown you he cares way too much, and Mikey doesn't know the meaning of the word "hate" her heart is too big for that._**" As much as he wants to believe his words he still not completely convinced.

"Whatever, that's still wrong." Angel-Raph is starting to get annoyed of his stubbornness.

"**You see what I'm dealing with here, is like all the word goes in to his ear and then comes out from the other!**" said devil-Raph rolling his eyes and his face is showing irritation.

This is getting nowhere with their host it's like they are talking to a brick wall, but that's to be expected from him he's popular for being the pigheadedness of the family. Angel-Raph needs to step it up a notch and telling him straight.

"**_Okay, smart-turtle answer me this, did Splinter say anything judgmental to Leo and Karai when they are close together?_**"

"Huh?"

"**_He didn't say anything but he doesn't care about that except that he is happy for them, he even gave them his blessing!_**" now Raphael is stoned-shock from hearing this new info.

"What!? When that is happen? And how do you know?"

"**_The good conscience Leo told me. Heh, that knucklehead was so freaking happy that I almost thought he's going to start singing or something._**" He chuckled.

"…Leo's good conscience told you?" he looks at him in deadpan expression.

"**_Yeah, he dropped by a visit a few week ago._**" He plainly said like nothing is wrong while Raph can no longer see reason or fact to this.

I think Raphael is having one big major stroke because this getting too freaking crazy.

"You know what, I'm not gonna ask. Can you please skip everything and just tell me straight to the point."

"**You want straight, pal here's straight, Splinter didn't stop between knucklehead and evil Princess because he approved of them ages ago!**"

"…Wait! Master Splinter…My Dad he's…actually okay with it, like he…"

"**Like he gave them the green card to fuck each other senseless and want grand babies on a silver platter.**" He smirked seductively.

"DIDN'T I TELL TO CUT IT OUT, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" he bellowed with his sharp teeth bared and his eyes that could kill.

"Raphie?" a new and recognizable voice immobilized him completely for getting himself caught by **_her_**.

Michelangela has just came in the kitchen to find Raph…talking and shouting at an empty air, which confused her and worried for him and at the same time she is crept out by it.

"Raphie…are you alright?" she asked unsure what's going on.

Raph has never felt so mortified in all his life, he really wishes right now a Kraang portal would open up so he can send himself into oblivion rather staying in the same place with her, but fate has a cruel sense of humor to see him suffer some more.

He feels something touching his shoulder that broke him out of his mind and turn swiftly to stare back at Mikey with her eyes shows only worry for him, which made his heart skip a beat.

"What's going on with you, Raph? You've been acting weird than normal and today you were totally…well un-Raph of you." How in the world will Raph explain it?

Then he saw something moving and floating from behind her shoulder, is those two annoying bugs, their conscience are waving frantically and mouthing about something in silent. He scrunches his face to them, they are trying to say something to him, good thing he can read lips including everyone else. They are saying "tell her now" in which Raph gulped, should he final fess up his bottled up feelings now before it gets out of hand, but how will she respond to him? Will she accept it or reject him coldly? The feeling in his chest doubled the pain making it hard to breathe and yet the incredible sensation of receiving devotion excites him to no end, and his fingers twitch in exhilaration and apprehension.

"Raph!"

"Huh? What, what!?"

"That right there! You weird-ed out again! Raph, are you coming down with something?"

Oh! To hell with it, he had enough of everything. No more hiding, no more popping out little goblins, no more stupid bullshits! This is now or never it's time to act like man…I mean Turtle…man…whatever, it's time to tell his secreted feelings. He stands up from his chair and spoke.

"Mikey, there's something I wanna tell you; I've been holding on for long time that it drives off my shell here, so…listen to me very carefully." Raph gaze at his sister. No, not his sister she was never his sister, she is now Michelangela who he fell madly in love since the beginning.

He feels confident and insecure all at once, his lips are dry but his palms are sweaty, he is going to do it he is going to blurt it all out. He is feeling a big lump in his throat that contain all the words he have been keeping secrets all these times and now he about to launch it all for her.

He took slow and easy breath in and breath out then he spoke to her softly which he rarely uses.

"It's…hard, maybe harder than I imagined it would be, but…Mads I really…I just wanna tell you that I…I…I looo…I've been in, what I'm trying to say is that I looloo…fuck!...I l…like you, Mikey." To Raph's thought that got to be the worst confession in history.

Mikey blinked at Raph's stuttering which she is surprised and then confused at his words.

"I like you too." she replied innocently.

"Huh?!"

"Of course I like you, you're my big brother and I will always like you!" she said it like it's the most obvious thing and it got Raph to groan.

"No! You don't get it; I like you…I like you…in a way." Now it got Mikey suspicious as she asks.

"Define in a way?" Raph groan, she just have to make things more difficult for him, nevertheless he answers.

"I like you, like you more than…being your big brother." Then he feels deflated like all the heavy weight have been lifted…just partly.

Now he receives is a creepy silence that hung over Raphael and Michelangela, it's snuffing him out slowly like fire being extinguish. All he could think that he is so screwed for what he just did, and her silence didn't ease his nerve at all. He had locked his eyes on the floor so he won't have to know what expression on her face she's using, for all he knows she could be shocked and disgusted all at once that is why she is silent because she no word to say to him after hearing his so called confession, and now he is going to get smacked down to whatever she's going to say to him, if the suspension of waiting didn't kill him first.

"Man…I mean that just I don't know what to say…" Raph closes his eyes real tight waiting to pull the trigger.

"Except this," here it comes.

"You took way too long, Raph!" it got Raph to open his eyes fast than he wanted it but he doesn't care all he cares about is staring at her in complete astonishment like she performed an unmanageable kata.

"Uh…HUH?!"

"Honestly Raph, it's really rude of you for letting me wait so long, you have no idea how **_insane_** it is to get you to declare but nooooooo, I know you're 'action speak louder than words' kind of guy but this is too ridiculous."

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" once Mikey ceases her blabber she looks at Raph questionably while Raphael is retaking on what had happened about 15 seconds ago.

He is replaying everything she just said so many times that he lost count, she didn't reject him like he feared it but what he didn't expect is that she…**_knew_** about his secreted feelings for her that he made so sure for not letting her know, he was so careful or was he so obvious?

"H-how?! When? I just…don't understand anything!" Raph is fumbling with questions as he continues to stare at her in utter shock when he was discovered that she knew of his feelings for her.

"Oh c'mon Raph, the way you act around me was so obvious, and FYI I'm not as innocent as you think." Now Raph feel a little bashful about it while Mikey looked amused.

"I-I didn't mean…" Raph was soon clam up when Mikey putted her finger on his rough lips.

"I wasn't finished." She looked at Raph with blank expression but her eyes are swimming with amusement and mischief that she is clearly enjoying it every moment of it.

"You see Raph; this is a problem you don't let other people finish so from this moment on, you will only listen while I talk. So I will start what had happened today, when you screamed my name on the rooftop like you saw a bloody murder and the look of horror on your face that you thought you will never see me again goes to show that how much you care for me, then you turned green with envy, well, greener with envy when Casey just saved my life."

"I wasn't…" before he can protest any further Mikey shush him.

"Shush!"

"But!"

"Ahh~"

"I just,"

"Zip it!" she did with her hand and Raph just give up as he groans annoyingly.

"As I was saying you were so jealous that I thought you were going to bite Casey's head off, then after that is dinner, that time you turn into one big strawberry all because I was licking a little sauce on my hand," That's turn Raph bright red maybe redder than his mask, feeling ashamed.

"Now here comes my final and favorite part, when I was trying out the new make-up with Karai helping me, and you just couldn't take it. The look on your face was unforgettable, I mean I never thought it was possible that you would get redder than the color of your mask!" then she giggled while Raph is red with embarrassment.

"But," her tune has suddenly changed into softer now that causes Raph to look at her with surprise and he contain himself from flushing light red when he saw the look on her face. Her face, her expression are loving directly for him, and the way her eyes just shift into gentle sky blue just for the owner of passionate emerald green eyes can only have the right to look at them, and then she continue by saying.

"I think the way you acted it's…cute!" she stated.

Cute? Cute!? Did she seriously call him cute?! No fucking way, Raphael is a lot of things and cute is not one of them.

"I ain't cute!" Raphael protested it at the word.

But Mikey continue to make a giggle fest at Raph without thinking of stopping, and Raph is turning redder by each seconds, she always love to see Raph go all shy when she teases him. Despite, Raphael deny the fact that he's not shy.

Raphael is glaring at the giggling turtle but not heatedly just lightly almost he looks like a pouting fussy child, and deep down inside hearing her laughing like that are music to his ears, and he feels like a million bucks when her feelings for him are more than love for a brother.

Raphael feel like he swallowed tons of feathers cause he felt lighter, all the struggle with himself as he's trying to force those words out of his throat but the fear of rejection holding him down, but now they're all gone since he confessed to her and now they are in a beginning with something new and amazing.

However, there is something that is bothering him though, if Mikey had feeling for him since long ago why she didn't say anything? Why did she make herself wait for him to say it? What's her reason? Without waiting he pops out the question.

"There is something I don't get, why did you wait for so long for me to come clean anyway?" he questioned it.

She didn't answer him right away but her smile immediately wipe away and been placed with look of sadness, it took Raph by surprise he always believed that there is nothing could break her smile, not even the most heartless of criminals could ever break her sunshine. But, now her smile is gone and her eyes has lost its twinkle and got shaded like clouds of black has covered the sky with gloom. It got Raph really worried and he wants to take it back his question and envelope her in tight hug. But, that thought went away when her finger traced his cracked chip on his plastron, leaving Raphael both puzzled and confused by her action, but then her smile was not her usual bright happy grin it is a sad smile, something he's not used to see and her eyes are seem…lost. No, it looks to him like her soul unfastens from her body but why? What he don't know that Mikey really did feel her mind is separated to step to a scene where it scared her to death, worried her sick, and where food she eat are tasteless and water she drinks didn't satisfy her.

She opens her eyes without recalling she closed them and look at the cracked chip that gives such a striking lightening shape, and finally after a long moment she spoke.

"Do you remember how you got this?" she asked without looking at him but the chip, and Raph have no idea what's on her mind made him worried and he nodded.

"Sort of, I was out for the count. But, what this got to do with…"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" she spoke so softly but with it there was quiver in them like she's about to cry.

It took Raph by absolute shock for what she said, lost him? What did she mean by that? He remembered the pain but did he almost…die? Mikey finally look at Raph and watches that he's having mix emotions like there is tremor, confusion, and uncertainties. She couldn't blame Raph for what he's feeling, he is shocked.

"It is alright, Raph!" it startles Raph snapping him out of his mind and look at her as she continues.

"You hardly remember given that you were unconscious…for a week…" she gulps when flashes of dreadful memories resurfaced in her head that brought nothing but a cracking pain in her chest and she narrates to Raphael while holding in her tears from coming.

"We were 10 back then and that time when Master Splinter finally let us ventures into the sewer tunnel on our own, we were so excited. Then you got angry when Sensei appointed Leo as leader and told us to listen to him, you never removed that scowl on your face while we're in the tunnels. So without Leo noticing anything you sneaked into a tunnel…and I followed you." She looks at him and to see a flash of recognition in his eyes, so she proceeds.

"I followed you despite that I should have gone back to get Leo and Donnie but I was scared you'll get upset with me if I did, even though we're breaking Master Splinter's rules, then you noticed me when I tripped then you start to shout at me to go back only to find out we got ourselves lost. We tried to retrace back from when we came in but we have no idea where we are or which way to take, and we got scared…and then we heard a loud creaking sound that shook the ground. I literally froze in my place, too scared to move and I thought I heard you yelling but I didn't pay attention to anything…till you pushed me." She stopped there when she reached the most heart wrenching part. She breathes in then breathes out and then spoke.

"I…I don't how or why did this happen but you…you pushed me away to save me and you were…buried under a steel pipe with your blood all over the floor…I screamed your name so loud that Master Splinter came running and found us. As soon we got back to the lair Master Splinter didn't waste any seconds to tend to your wounds in Sensei's room, he didn't let us in till he finished and I could get the image of your blood out of my head. Hours went by till Sensei came out looking dead tired and assured us that you'll be fine…but, you suddenly have terrible fever that went sky-high then you get ice-cold the next. Day by day we keep an eye on you for anything…I even sneak in every night to sleep beside you to keep company…and telling you how sorry I am."

"Mikey…"

"It was my fault that you got hurt and made you sick, I was so scared that I will never see you again. But, I believed in you you'll get through because you're way too tough to be put down by rusty steel pipe, and then on the seventh day you woke up and we were so happy that you are getting better and I cried my eyes out and hugged you and never let you go." She concluded her tale and dropped her hand that traced Raph's lightening chip.

Raph couldn't believe what he just heard from her he never would have guessed what she had been through, but he did this to save her because if hadn't pushed her away then she would die. She would be dead and not standing here in front of him.

He have to comfort her that it wasn't her fault and she is not the blame for what had happened to him, but Mikey beat him to it.

"But, seeing you alive now why should I feel bad about myself? All that matters now is that you live, Raphie." Then she embraced him around his middle plastron and tucked her head under his chin.

"That's when I start to love you!" then she puts her hands on his flared cheek and kissed him on his beak.

Raphael could never describe how he's feeling right now, but it's bursting with warm feelings like he never felt before and he loves it. He embraced in his strong arms feeling like he fits perfectly with her like puzzle, and Mikey is cherishing this feeling to have his strong arms around her body made her feel like he's special to him.

These two who were once brother and sister are now ever more, stronger even that they can break through any wall. Turtle of fiery red with the Turtle of shiny orange have unraveled their feelings to one another, embracing their fondness as it spread them inside coiling them altogether, and have made the perfect harmony.

As the new lovers are enjoying their embrace they were unaware of two spectators have been watching them the whole thing, and they are smiling and happy to see them together.

Leonardo is happy for Raphael to at last unlock his steel vault where he kept his feelings inside and he looked like the happiest turtle in the world, the same goes for Karai happy to see them are now together and it was about damn time too.

Leo's happy face dropped for a thought had come to mind and look at Karai with mild frown on his face and said. He found out from Karai that she and Mikey had a brilliant plan to make Raph confess by pushing all his buttons, because Mikey was tired of waiting. Yep, Mikey have been waiting for Raph to come clean only to be annoyed that he clamped his beak shut right after he opens them.

"I still can't believe you and Mikey conned me into your little scheme!"

"I think it was kinda funny." She sassed.

"By making a fool out of me! Man, I thought Mikey was oblivious that she didn't notice Raph shooting glances at her, but it turn out she knew! And that's when I don't get it, if she knew about Raph harboring feeling for her and she as well…why hasn't she said anything until now!?" Leo is good leader and genius in tactics and strategies, but he couldn't figure it out. Karai find it amusing to see Leonardo frustrated to figure it out but he will never get it even for a lifetime.

"Even if I told you, you still won't understand." She replied enjoying her fun of teasing Leo and starts to walk away, to go watch T.V.

"Wait! What is that supposed to mean?" He quickly followed her with face that says 'I. Don't. Get. It'.

But Karai continue to walk with teasing smirk and she did not reply to Leo as he keeps on following her while he keep asking questions and looking more confused. He is adorable, stupid but adorable.

* * *

AT LONG LAST, IT IS DONE! I am so sorry it took me so long to post it to you but I finish it and I hope it is to your liking, I really do hope you'll like it.


End file.
